The Fifth Champion
by narukyuubimode
Summary: Set during the events of KHI; Sora and the gang are separated after an malfunction on the Gummi Ship. Sora soon finds himself in a new word full of Wizards and Witches and to his horror... school. But enemies lurk in the shadows and Sora must now aid Harry as they're forced to compete in their toughest challenge yet... The Triwizard Tournamet.
1. Journey's End

**Narukyuubimode: Hi guys, so here's my first attempt at a cross-over. I hope it goes well as I've never written a story before.**

**Sora: It shows :D**

**Harry: Be nice Sora.**

**Sora: I am... I'm warning the readers.**

**Harry: *rolls eyes* Sora.**

**Sora: narukyuubimode does not own anything**

**Narukyuubimode: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Journey's End

The Gummi Ship swerved to avoid yet another asteroid, the exterior battered and bruised. Even an expert driver like Donald couldn't avoid every single thing thrown at them.

"Heartless," called a young boy lazily as he spotted a smaller ship to his left. He had his hands behind dark, brown hair that almost seemed to defy gravity itself, his deep blue eyes were half-closed as his all-nighter finally kicked in. They had been travelling for what almost seemed like days, his smile felt like it was branded to his face.

"Waaah! I know!" yelled a quacky voice. Donald glared at the young teen, his partner who was aiding with the driving sighed in content as he shot the Heartless ship out of the sky. Goofy didn't mind the seemingly endless task, he was glad he had something to do.

Sora wished he had something to do. "Where is it we're going again?" he asked for what was like the umteeth time, he smiled as he saw Donald muttered something incoherent and ignore him. He had always found it funny when his duck-like friend lost his already short temper, he became unpredictable which made him excellent on the field.

"I'm sure we're almost there, hyuck." Goofy laughed, eyes turning to Sora. "The heartless are getting larger, so we must be near another world."

Sora nodded, slumping back in his chair with only his thoughts for company. The events of everything that had happed were flooding back fast; Riku, Kairi, his home, the keyholes... the Keyblade.

As if awaiting its master's call, a giant silver key appeared in Sora's right hand, scaring Donald.

"I told you not to do that!" he yelled, turning around in his seat to glare at Sora. Goofy saw the danger and got up to grab the wheel before they ended up like a bug on a windscreen.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled, slumping further into his chair. "It's not like I ask it to appear. It just does."

Donald glared furiously. "Well you better get it under control! It'll cause more trouble."

Sora felt a twinge of annoyance. "It's not like I asked for this," he was muttering more to himself than Donald, but his friend didn't seem to notice that.

"Nobody asked for this!" Donald puffed up his feathers, stamping forwards to Sora's chair. "I don't want to be here either so stop whining and grow up!"

Sora lost his smile, causing an immediate fall in the fuel gauze. He blinked at Donald a few times before turning his head to look out of the window, seeing nothing in particular. He could still see Donald glaring at him which caused even more grief. He felt his eyes sting with warning as tears began to form, he had bottled up a lot of his feelings lately, more so than he should. Grief, sadness, anger, uncertainty, disbelief and betrayal all bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, he had had enough, he wanted out.

His sudden movement to stand caused Donald to take an alarmed step back, he didn't even look at his friends as he made his way to the cabin end of the ship, closing the door

with a silent slam.

"Gawsh," Goofy said, looking at the closed door. "Wonder if he's okay?"

Donald spluttered in annoyance and turned to his oldest friend. "Just keep your eyes on the road!"

Goofy blinked in confusion. 'What road?' he asked himself.

Donald muttered something again and returned to his seat, but allowed Goofy to carry on steering the ship. As much as he hated to admit it, he understood Sora's restlessness; they had been on the ship for far too long with far too little to do. Sora was the only one who hadn't actually done anything since they first took flight, he hadn't asked to drive nor did he whine that he was bored. In fact, now that Donald thought back, Sora hadn't done a single thing since entering the Gummi Ship, he hadn't even asked 'are we there yet' once. Donald looked back at the closed door and jumped slightly when it opened.

"Jiminy?" he asked as no one seemed to appear in the doorway. The door shut and a well-dressed cricket jumped into Sora's vacant chair looking troubled. He sat down on the arm of the chair and stared into space, thinking hard. Donald shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face the front, knowing that Jiminy thought best when it was silent.

"Have you guys noticed as well?" he asked suddenly, causing Donald to look back in confusion.

Goofy's shoulders stiffened slightly. "Kinda, it's kinda worrying."

Donald looked between the two, confusion written on his face. "You know," his gaze returned to Jiminy. "It's been like this for a while, but I was too wrapped on in the chronicles to actually say anything."

"I noticed too," Goofy agreed, turning his head to look at Jiminy. "Ever since our last stop he's been distant."

'He?' Donald thought, they must mean Sora. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, tired of being out of the loop.

Jiminy looked up grimly. "Haven't you noticed? Ever since Sora argued with that friend of his he's been quiet and distant."

Donald's eyes widened, suddenly realising what they were talking about. "Sure I noticed, but I just thought he was tired like us."

"Hyuck!" Goofy finally grinned. "That's probably why he went to bed."

Jiminy shook his head again. "I'm suprised you haven't noticed. Sora wasn't hiding it very well just now..." he paused when he saw the looks of confusion and sighed. "He's upset," he concluded.

"What makes you think that?" Donald asked in spite of himself, to him, it didn't seem possible for Sora to get upset.

"Just now when you yelled at him, when he left the room, he was holding back tears. I think he's been holding them back this whole time."

Donald and Goofy looked alarmed and guilty, they had failed to notice their friend's suffering and they still didn't know what to do. Goofy turned the ship on auto-pilot and walked to the cabin door, Donald and Jiminy in toe.

"Sora?" he knocked on the door, no answer. "Sora? Are you in there?"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Where else would he be ya big palooka?" he turned the door handle and pushed it open, revealing a dark room with sofas on either side. They could just see a figure laying down on one of them, face hidden by the darkness.

"Sora." Goofy said again, walking up to him, then he froze. "Garwsh, maybe he really was upset."

Donald blinked in confusion and waddled up to Sora's figure. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, Sora had seemingly fell asleep and was breathing lightly, his face emotionless... Donald felt a guitly pang in his chest. Sora's cheeks were glistening faintly in the dim light, tear tracks running from the corner of his eyes down towards the sofa's seat. As long as he had known Sora, he had seen him look upset, angry, annoyed, inpatience and had even seen him yell in pure agony. But never, not even once, had Donald ever seen Sora cry, not even in pain.

Jiminy hopped onto the seat in front of Sora, still looking grim. "Hard to believe, he's been keeping this bottled up this whole time, even before he met us." He turned to Donald and Goofy who looked equally grim. "I guess we never realised that Sora bore more than he could carry."

Goofy looked down at his feet. "Yeah, he always seemed so cheerful. It made everyone cheerful."

"Maybe he is just a little kid." Donald muttered, still looking at Sora's troubled face. "He just never shows it."

Guilt drove them to remain with Sora, waiting for him to regain consciousness. None of them spoke during this time, afraid to break the silence and awaken Sora. The cabin grew darker as the lights dimmed to signal it was late. Goofy had managed to nod off and Donald soon after, leaving Jiminy with only his thoughts and two very loud snores. He laughed, wondering how Sora managed to just sleep through it, though the boy could probably sleep through a crash landing. He chuckled again and pulled out his little book; it was small to a human eye and bound in a brown leather with a golden crown engraved on it's front. Sora had a similar pendant yet it seemed it was just coincidental, he had told him he just bought it at a store and never found the need to take it off. Jiminy looked at Sora's entry in his journal, explaining Sora's characteristics and background; it was an amazingly peaceful background with the exception of the weird dream he had before his home was destroyed and his friends taken from him, his life was almost too perfect to even exist. Jiminy had to credit the young boy on his ability to adapt to new surroundings and his uncanny way of making friends. And even then, not once had he allowed his emotions to leak with everything that the trio had to go through in order to just survive and finish a simple task.

Sora muttered something in his sleep which caused Jiminy to look up with curiousity. Sora wasn't one to talk in his sleep.

"K-k... Kai... Kairi..." he barely whispered the name and Jiminy was shocked to see fresh tears leak from Sora's eyes. He really did hold most of his emotions back with a smile. Jiminy went up and poked Sora's cheek gently as Sora's face began to tense with fright. Sora did seem to have a lot of nightmares.

A few pokes later, one of Sora's eyes cracked open, fresh fear still inside. "S'up?" he asked in a croaked voice, he coughed and sat up and froze as he saw Donald and Goofy lying fast asleep on the sofa opposite them. "Um... who's driving?" He asked the cricket who chuckled lightly.

"Auto-pilot, they were worried about you because you suddenly left. They fell asleep a little while ago."

"Oh," Sora nodded, gazing at his friends. "We have auto-pilot?"

Jiminy laughed again, Sora rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin and laughed as well. Jiminy was glad Sora seemed better, it was amazing the way he could cheer you up.

Sora stopped laughing and looked at the door in confusion. "Um..." he asked, suddenly serious. "Is there suppose to be a red light flashing in the pilot area?"

Jiminy stopped laughing immediately, looking past Sora. Red beams of light could be seen from beneath the door frame, they blinked on and off rapidly. A warning sign.

Sora smiled nervously. "I'm sure we're just out of gas, there'd be an alarm if we were in real trouble. Right?"

Jiminy shrugged, he knew the Gummi Ship about as much as Sora did.

"I'll go check it out," he called, racing to the door before throwing it open and disappearing inside. Jiminy just watched helplessly as the door automatically swung shut behind the retreating boy, closing him off from view. He waited a few minutes before he jumped to the ground and rushed over to Donald's sleeping form.

"Donald! Goofy!" he poked each of them in turn, hard. Donald's eyes fluttered open, looking annoyed.

"What?" he demanded as he glared at Jiminy's face. "Can't a duck get some peac-" he paused. "Where's Sora?"

Jiminy laughed nervously. "He went to check out this red alarm light. I thought you might-"

"What alarm light?" he shot up, nearly knocking Jiminy to the floor. Goofy finally opened his eyes and gazed calmly around the room.

"What time is it?" he asked contently, stretching his legs. He noticed Donald's panicking and Sora's disappearance. "What's happening?"

Just as Jiminy was about to explain, a loud bang shook the ship. Donald fell flat on his face and Goofy off the sofa, they both made grunting noises as they collided with the metal floor and rolled around when the ship suddenly swerved left. Not a second later the ship flipped over and did a sort of somersault.

"What the hell is he doing?" Donald wailed as he ended underneath Goofy, the floor was suddenly vertical. He attempted to reach the door, but the world righted itself and he fell back to the ground in suprise.

Just when Donald finally lost his temper, the door opened and a panicking Sora scrambled inside, holding the door for support when the world flipped again.

"What did you do?!" Donald all but screamed at the boy, trying to use the sofa to keep him on the ground which now seemed to be the ceiling.

"Nothing!" Sora looked distraut. "I went to check the system and then a bunch of Heartless ship's came out of nowhere and started to ram us. The thing went metal and started to flip the ship!"

Donald wailed uselessly as he, Goofy and Jiminy were forced to the back of the ship as it travelled upwards again. "Go and fix it!" he ordered, crying out when Goofy crashed into him.

Sora nodded and attempted the climb back into the control room. He used the door as a way of propelling himself upwards to the pilot's chair. He grabbed the leg and pulled himself upwards, thanking his years of sparring that had contributed to his strength. He buckled himself once in the seat and attempted to remove the auto-pilot from control. He panicked at the many buttons, but denied his instinct to randomly press them all. He chose the one closest to the steering device and sighed in relief as the auto-pilot signal vanished from the screen.

His relief was short lived as a heartless ship suddenly appeared in front of him and crash directly into the window. He yelled in fright as the ship took serious damage and start to shake with the impact. With futile efforts, he attempted to steer them out of harms way. There were hundreds of Heartless ships closing in and he could only avoid a fair few, he was panicking now. The ship's health meter had depleted to the red zone and it seemed part of the ship itself were being pulled away by the impacts.

"I'm not cut out for this!" he cried at the screen uselessly as it indicated more Heartless approaching. He hit the screen with frustration and paused when an alarm sounded, the red light reappearing.

_System failure emminant, evacuation commencing._

'Evacuation?' he thought in alarm. That could not be good.

_Locating nearest world, setting portal coordinates... Destination complete, please wait for teleportation activation._

"No, no, no!" he cried at the screen as the lights began to dim. "No teleporting! Halt system!" The female voice ignored his anguish cries and began to prepare landing procedures. Sora watched in horror when the lights began flashing again with an alarm following.

_System failure, switching to direct transport... Unable to enter atmosphere... Warning, warning, system shutting down_.

"Ah!" Sora yelled exasperated. "You can't shut down! Get us out of here!"

_Command recognised_. Sora blinked as his voice was replayed on speaker. _Teleporting pilot directly from ship... 3... 2... 1_

"NO!" By the time Sora finished his cry, he felt the familiar sensation of being taken apart. He gasped as his body disappeared from sight, his mind following quickly.

"Sora!" Donald finally burst into the control, Goofy following behind. They both watched in horror as Sora's body was enveloped in a greenish light and finally disappear from sight. The female voice they had heard through the door returned.

_Pilot safely transported, shutting all systems down..._

The lights all went out at once as well as the engine. Not even a second later, the sensation of falling filled the ship as it went into a nose dive.

"Waaaaaaah!"

The ship fell into the endless space abyss.

**Sora: What's with that ending?**

**Narukyuubimode: I was running out of ideas... ;)**

**Sora: No kidding...**

**Narukyuubimode: Hope you enjoyed it guys, please R&R and tell me what you think. Please tell be if there's anything I missed.**

**Sora: *smirks***


	2. A New World

**Narukyuubimode: Hi guys, thank you for your reviews and liking my story. It makes me happy :D**

**Sora: You're dancing again... *sighs***

**Narukyuubimode: *grins* you were too!**

**Sora: No I wasn't!**

**Narukyuubimode: Yes you were.**

**Sora: No I wasn't!**

**Narukyuubimode: You were! I saw you.**

**Sora: I told you I-**

**Harry: narukyuubimode does not own anything!**

**Narukyuubimode: I still say he was.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A New World

"Harry!"

A low moan came from beneath the covers, a pair of deep green eyes appearing from underneath, framed by a mess of black hair. A skinny, fourteen year old boy pulled back his covers and blinked confusingly at the man next to him.

"Huh?" Harry yawned involuntarily, raising himself on his elbow. "Mr Weasley?"

The balding man in front of him looked panicked and furious, he was shaking his youngest son awake from the bunk bed above Harry's head.

"Get up, Ron! We need to leave... now!" Mr Weasley rushed out of their corner towards were two girls were standing puffy-eyed and miserable. Hermione and Ginny were swept away frantically as both Harry and Ron finally found the energy to sit up.

"Was goin' on?" came a grumbled voice from above. Ron's feet appeared in front of Harry as he attempted to climb down from the bunk. He sounded annoyed which was never a good thing as he tended to be sloppy when he was.

Harry ducked to avoid Ron's flailing feet, reaching for his glasses as he did so. "Don't know," he grumbled, also feeling the ache of sleep calling him as he slipped his glasses on. "Maybe something's happened?"

Ron groaned as he stretched. "Like what?"

They were both answered by the sound of screaming and a bright light illuminating the tent's canvas. Both boys froze as the canvas continued to shine, more screams reaching their ears. A few seconds passed and the canvas started to smoke, a tiny flame ripping the sheet like paper.

"Harry! Ron! We need to leave!" Mr Weasley had come back and grabbed both boys by their arms, dragging them away from the sudden fire. "Forget shoes!" he yelled as Ron reached for his trainers. "Just get away from here!"

They were both pushed outside of the tent, both still bare footed and wearing pajamas. Though, that was the least of their problems; a huge fire was breaking out across the campsite, people were running and screaming as they fled for safety from the rising flames. Harry felt himself get pushed from the side and he stumbled into the crowd, out of Ron's reach. He attempted to fight against the crowd, but a ball of fire directed at them changed his mind and he followed the flow. He was pushed and shoved and tripped up so many times he was surprised he was still standing, let alone running for his life. He had caught glimpses of people dressed in black cloaks with pointed hoods and masks obscuring their identities, they were casting jinxs into the panicked crowd which resulted in a higher magnitude of fear and Harry was shoved so hard he felt himself leave the ground.

The impact with the floor was not a pleasant one, and a feeling Harry would rather not experience. He shielded his head instinctively and felt the shock of the fall shot throughout his body which was followed by the need to say 'ow'. The thought had barely crossed his mind when a new sensation of pain erupted from his body which was followed by many more, all similar in scale, but varied in power. Harry tried to avoid the tramples of petrified campers, but to no avail, his body felt like it was receiving what was like a hundred punches in one go. The crowd did nothing to aid the poor boy trapped under their feet, they only cared for their safety.

Harry winced as a particularly painful kick to the chest set him on his back, he saw stars appear in his vision and he felt his body go numb as shock paralysed him. Before he could do anything to recover, a foot appeared to his left and caught him in the side of the head. Harry felt pain explode in his mind as white spots replaced the stars, followed by a dimming and then finally just blackness.

The boy's unconscious body avoided the worse of the stampede and his mind's condition prevented him from regesting the full scale of the pain. The crowd thinned and the fire halted, eating away only the many tents and objects surrounding before dimming to a light hum and extinguishing. Harry's skin began to show signs of bruising and faint traces of open cuts, his glasses were intact and hanging off the edge of his nose while his clothes were muddied and torn in several places. Harry Potter slept on as the crisis peaked its climax and slowly drew to a close, no one the wiser than he lay beneath the ash and torched surroundings, helpless and vulnerable.

* * *

The sound of footsteps broke the night's silence. Smoke still hung in the air from the fire that had destroyed the majority of the campsite, it hung in the air like a blanket of grey. A man appeared, kicking a burnt chair from his path and stamping on whatever was left of the ground. His face was hidden by the night's shadows, but his trench coat was clearly visible and attracting the dust that hung alongside the smoke. He stopped in a small clearing that hadn't avoided the raging fire and thrusted his hand into his cloak; he pulled out a thin wooden stick that looked worn and mistreated. He pointed it to the sky and cried into the night.

"Morsmorde!" A green light erupted from the wand's tip, shooting into the sky at a rapid pace. It halted in mid-air like it had hit an invisible barrier and broke apart, using the darkened clouds to form a picture in the sky: a green skull with a snake twisting out of its mouth.

The man lowered his wand and admired his handiwork, staring at the symbol that was his life.

Not ten yards away, Harry grunted painfully and opened his eyes, still seeing the odd stars. He sat up slowly and gritted his teeth as he felt the bruising underneath his t-shirt, he hadn't felt so battered since he had taken that beating from the Whomping Willow.

Before he could even reach a proper sitting position, a sudden green light blinded his vision and he gasped. He felt the wind rush through his hair and the feeling of being hit in the gut by a boulder, he coughed as he was winded and collapsed under the new weight which weighed what felt like a ton. The weight on his upper chest didn't attempt to leave, instead, it sagged against him and he felt a warm breath against his neck. He opened his eyes again, having closed them, and looked down at the thing pinning him down. His eyes widened.

A boy, no older than himself, was spread-eagle across his chest, completely unconscious. He had spiked brown hair that seemed to bounce against the pull of gravity and was wearing what looked like a red jumpsuit with a short-sleeved, black jacket with a hood. His face was calm and he looked like he was sleeping, even his breathing felt calm.

Harry grunted and pushed the boy off him with the little strength he had left. Air rushed into his lungs and he coughed again, smoke from the air scratching the back of his throat. He saw that the boy didn't react to the sudden fall and felt a twinge of guilt for removing him roughly. He crawled up to the boy's side and shook his shoulder with a gentle, but firm hand.

"Hey?" he called out to the boy in a whisper, voice rasping from the smoke. "Are you alright? Hey?"

He felt the boy shift underneath his hand and he removed it as the boy's eyes flickered open, a deep-sea blue meeting deep green. The boy made a confused noise and rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up.

"Ow, I hate transporting like that. It always gives me a headache," he lowered his hand and observed the boy opposite him with polite curiosity.

"Hi," he said with a smile, causing Harry to shift disturbingly. "My name's Sora, what's yours?"

Harry blinked. What person tells a stranger his name without hesitation? "Um... Harry."

"Harry, huh?" He looked around and froze his gaze so it was facing behind Harry. "Who's that?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned around, he saw nothing at first, but then a movement caught his eye and he saw the figure of a person approaching them, fast.

On instinct, Harry grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him in the opposite direction from the person. Sora made a confused sound, but allowed himself to be dragged away. Harry brought them to a partly burnt tent and shoved Sora behind it, following him when the figure drew closer.

"What's going on?" Harry resisted the urge to throw his hand over Sora's mouth, he felt tense and afraid, and that figure wasn't helping.

Sora read the situation and refrained from speaking further, he could feel anxiety roll off Harry in waves and thought best to ask questions later. He peeked over the charred material and observed the approaching figure, the darkness hid him quite well and Sora resisted the urge to call forth his Keyblade when unsteadiness furled in his stomach. Both he and Harry watched as the figure's movements slowed and checked the surroundings, they both ducked when it's gaze passed them and they remained still, afraid to cause a slight disturbance that would give them away.

"Harry!" a voice called from behind them and they both jumped simultaneously. Sora laughed nervously at his reaction and rested against the tent so his heart could return to a healthy beating. Harry recognised the voice immediately as it was followed by a female one, he resisted the urge to call out and peeked over the tent. His eyes widened as he realised no one was there, the mysterious figure had gone.

"Harry!" the male of the two voices came again and a freckled face boy with ginger hair appeared behind them causing Harry to jump slightly. A bushy haired girl followed, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh Harry!" she cried when she saw him, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Sora had to disguise his laughter as Harry landed on his back in the dirt.

"Ow, Hermione! That hurts," he complained, secretly feeling relieved as she embraced him harder. His other friend, Ron, pulled Hermione back and helped them both to their feet, his face was grim.

"We've been looking for you for ages, thought we lost you, mate."

Sora allowed himself to slink silently into the shadows so Harry could enjoy his little reunion, he slowly stepped back, but stopped when a green light caught his eye.

He spoke in spite of himself. "What is that?!" he pointed upwards, causing all three friends to turn and stare up into the sky. Ron's face paled slightly at the sight of the skull and moving snake while Hermione gasped in fright and took a step back. To Sora's concern, Harry groaned in pain and clutched his forehead as if being burnt by a branding iron. Ron patted his friend on the back and turned to Sora who was still looking at Harry in concern.

"Who are you?" he asked abruptly, causing Sora to look taken aback.

"I'm-"

A fast movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to act instinctively; he rushed towards Hermione and tackled her to the ground while yelling to the other two. "DUCK!" The two boys complied and fell to the ground like Sora, red light shot over their heads and Harry felt the spell ruffle his hair as it narrowly missed. He could hear Ron curse silently as he underwent the same feeling. Harry glanced up to see Sora shielding Hermione with his body while avoiding the flying spells himself, he saw Sora's hand glow slightly but he blinked and it was back to normal. Harry risked another glance upwards and saw that they were surrounded by cloaked wizards, all pointing their wands at the four teens.

"STOP!" yelled another voice and Harry felt himself sigh with relief. "THAT'S MY SON!" Mr Weasley ran towards the scene, brandishing his own wand at the attacking wizards, he ignored the several glares and rushed over to his son and friends, ignoring the fact that there was a stranger amidst them. "Ron, Harry, Hermione! Are you alright!"

The three nodded slowly, getting to their feet now that Ron's father was here. Sora followed their example, but still kept a wary eye on the surrounding people. He flinched when one broke from the ranks and approached them at a fast pace.

"Which of you did it?" he demanded, pointing his wand at each teen in turn. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Sora echoed, looking around to see a confused face on Harry himself. Harry saw him looking and returned it with a shrug.

"Crouch?" Mr Weasley spoke in horror. "They're just kids."

Mr Crouch wavered slightly, but kept his wand pointed at the children, ignoring the agreeing murmurs behind him. His wand focused on Harry when he finally spoke up.

"What crime?" Hermione whispered something frantically in his ear and Sora saw him go slightly white. "What? Voldemort?"

A chill ran through the air like ice, everyone besides Sora shivered uncontrollably and Ron hissed in warning. Harry ignored this and carried on, glad to see Sora hadn't reacted like the others. "Those people, tonight. They were his too weren't they? They were his followers."

Mr Weasley nodded at Harry and turned to Crouch. "Death Eaters."

Crouch's eyes narrowed and he turned to his party. "Follow me," he called, turning on his heels.

Harry rushed forwards. "There was a man, before. There!" he pointed at the place where he and Sora and ran from, knowing that the figure was long gone.

Crouch nodded. "All of you, this way!" They all departed, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sora and Mr Weasley in the smoke filled campsite.

"A man Harry? Who?" Mr Weasley asked once the attackers were out of hearing range.

Harry shook his head and looked at Sora who also shook his head. "I don't know. We didn't see his face." The use of the plural caused everyone to focus their attention on Sora who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Who is this?" Mr Weasley asked, wary of the young boy's appearance.

Sora felt his words get caught in his throat and was glad Harry came to his rescue. "His name is Sora, we sort of ran into each other a while ago while I was looking for you guys." He refrained himself from telling them that they were followed by the mysterious man and was glad no one noticed his hesitation.

"Sora huh?" Mr Weasley felt the boy's nervousness and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Did you get separated from your family as well?"

Sora blinked in confusion, it had been a while since he had even thought of his family and laughed at the truth in the man's words. "I guess you can say that, but it's more like I've lost my friends than my family."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Truth is I haven't actually seen my parents in weeks, maybe even months," he felt bad for losing track of time. "My home was destroyed and I ended up somewhere else. I'm actually looking for my two friends, but now I've lost the friends I was travelling with so..." he trailed off.

Mr Weasley rubbed the boy's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure we'll find them. Until then, do you have anyone else you can go with?"

Sora shook his head and felt a dropping sensation in the pit of his stomach. "My friends are probably miles away by now and I don't even know where I am," he blinked as he remembered. "Actually, where am I?"

His question was so serious, no one could find the heart to laugh at the boy. Mr Weasley thought for a few seconds before answering. "We're at the campsite for the Quidditch World Cup."

Sora blinked twice, processing what he had just said. "Um... okay," he paused. "What's Quidditch?"

Harry and Ron's jaws literally dropped and Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprised. Sora felt immediately stupid and bit his lip to stop himself from asking more stupid questions. Mr Weasley's expression put him on edge and he wondered if he had landed himself into serious trouble.

"Can you do magic?" Mr Weasley asked so suddenly Sora took a step back in surprise. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked very alarmed and just stared at Sora in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Um..." he thought for a second. "I guess... I kinda have the... ability to do magic," he weighed each word carefully. "I only learnt it a little while back..." he thought of Merlin's brief help. "And it's been a sort of learn as you go process."

Mr Weasley's face softened and he patted Sora on the back gently, seeing the boy relax visibly made him chuckle out loud. "That's okay, don't worry about it," he turned to his son and his friend's and realised they were all still in pajamas, and Harry was developing frightening bruises on his exposed skin. He turned back to Sora. "If you'd like, you could come with us. We were just about to leave and I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind it if you came." He was completely sure his wife would smother him, but chose not to tell Sora so.

Sora's eyes brightened and a huge smile broke out on his face, a natural smile. "Thank you! I hope it isn't any trouble.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ron was the one to speak. "One extra person won't make a difference in our house."

Sora saw Harry and Hermione grin and felt himself go light with excitement. He thrusted both hands behind his head and grinned back. He felt his muscles groan in protest but chose to ignore them, knowing the bruises were inevitable.

Mr Weasley nodded and gestured for them to follow, suddenly realising what time it was. "If we don't leave soon we'll be caught in the traffic." He saw Sora rush over and give him a wide smile, his hands still behind his head. Mr Weasley was a little shocked at the boy's strange attire and concluded he was a foreigner, and by Sora's name he could guess maybe Japanese.

"So where is it you lived Sora?" Hermione asked, running up to the boy's side and giving him a searching gaze. Sora smiled at her and removed his hands from his head.

"Before everything happened, I lived on an island. Me and my two friends would travel across the sea to reach the smaller island where we used to play. It was actually the place I had meant one of my friends."

"So..." Ron trailed off slightly. "What happened to your home."

Sora's eyes looked down at the floor and a hint of sadness washed over him. "It was destroyed one night during a storm... the whole island... everyone."

Harry stood on his friend's foot and rushed up to join Hermione who looked shocked and upset. "You said you're looking for your friends. Do you mean the two you used to play with?"

Sora smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, they were both on the small island that night like me. I saw them not long ago," he smiled again.

Harry saw that the smile looked a little forced and wondered what had happened. Surely if he had found his friends he would be with them, and he also mentioned that he was travelling with others as well. He saw Hermione asking Sora more questions and felt himself listen out of curiousity.

"What are your friends called?"

Sora spoke without out taking a beat. "Riku and Kairi. But if you were talking about the friends I was just separated from, Donald and Goofy."

"Goofy?" Ron laughed in spite of Harry and Hermione's glare. "What kind of name is that?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as Harry face palmed himself. He looked up and was surprised to see Sora holding back a chuckle, he didn't look offended and he didn't seem to mind the question.

"To be honest..." he held back another chuckle. "I have no idea!"

Harry laughed as Ron burst into hysterics. Hermione looked like she was trying not to smile while Sora was grinning like an idiot which caused Ron to laugh harder. Harry was surprised that Sora seemed so relaxed and happy, from what he had told them, he had lost everything precious to him in one whole night and now he was stranded. He had to give him credit for smiling, let alone laughing and talking in such a manner it almost made it seem like it was nothing.

"Come on you lot, the portkey's waiting."

Ron and Harry groaned audibly, Sora gave them a confused look and lost his grin. "What's a portkey?"

Harry moaned again and trudged to where Mr Weasley was waiting with an old boot, Ron scowled and followed with his head hung. Hermione was the only one to answer Sora. "If you don't like teleportation, then you won't enjoy this."

Despite his dislike of sudden teleportation, Sora had to laugh at Harry and Ron's faces as they approached the boot. Hermione gave him a quizzing look, but chose to leave it for another time. Sora held his side from laughing so much and rubbed the back of his head again, staring up into the sky. 'I wonder how the guys are doing?' he thought, seeing a streak of sunlight hit the horizon. 'I hope they made it alright.'

Hearing the call of his name, Sora dragged himself out of his thoughts and rushed over to the others, ready for whatever this world had in store.

* * *

**Narukyuubimode: Yay! Another chapter done.**

**Sora: I really do hate teleporting, it's like being swallowed and spat back out.**

**Narukyuubimode: Lovely imagery.**

**Harry: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Narukyuubimode: Please review! x x**


	3. New Friends

**Narukyuubimode: Sorry for the delay, damn writer's block.**

**Harry: Maybe you should have played less on the laptop and written more.**

**Sora: *laughs***

******Narukyuubimode:** You can take away my stories, but not my games.

**Harry: It might do you some good.**

******Narukyuubimode:** *evil glare*

**Sora: *still laughing* ****Narukyuubimode does not own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - New Friends

Even after it was all over, Sora still felt like he was being jerked around by his navel. The ride via the portkey was not the worst experience he had encountered, more like one he'd rather not do again, ever.

"Still sore, Sora?" asked a ginger haired boy next to him. His twin was standing on his other side and grinning at Sora mischievously. Sora had learnt their names, but was unable to tell the difference between them, they were identical after all.

"Nah," Sora waved his hand as if to brush it off. "I've had worse done to me." He thought back to when he had fallen from the Gummi Ship and fell through a treehouse in the middle of the jungle and shuddered. "At least I'm not being attacked by leopards again."

"Leopards?" one of twins repeated and Sora realised he had spoken aloud. He laughed nervously and addressed the twins.

"Yeah, while I was travelling a little while back, I sort of fell and crashed through a treehouse," he rubbed his face with a finger. "Turns out there was a leopard that lived there and it attacked me."

Hermione, who had been listening in, gasped. "Oh no, did you get hurt?" She looked him over to see if any injuries were visible.

Sora laughed. "Nah, one of the locals came to rescue me just after the leopard attacked. It didn't have the chance to hurt me."

"After? So you did fight with it?" the twin the farthest away asked, he looked both impressed and disbelieving.

Sora shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah... I used to do a lot of sparring with Riku when we lived on the island. It was easy to keep it at a distance."

Ron had joined in the conversation. "So you didn't use magic? You fought it hand to hand?"

Sora looked over at Ron's awestruck face. "More like blade to claw, but yeah. Magic didn't even cross my mind, it's rare I use it. My friend Donald is more of a mage than I am."

"Mage?" the closest twin laughed, causing Sora to look up in alarm. "Who calls them mages?"

Sora grinned. "Well what do you call them here then? Wizards? Witches? Sorcerers?"

"Wizards and witches is our common term," Hermione spoke with confidence which made Sora smile. "And I think it's a good thing you don't rely on your magic too much, especially if you're around muggles."

"Muggles?" Sora echoed, unfamiliar with the word. "What's that?"

Hermione looked pleased to answer, and Sora saw Ron roll his eyes in the background. "A muggle is a person of non-magical origin and cannot perform magic. They are not allowed to know of us and cannot see us perform magic. It's against the law."

"Really?" Sora asked, surprised. "Cause everywhere I've been so far, magic can be displayed in the open. People just tend to avoid the field when someone's using it in case they get in the way."

Hermione looked speechless while Ron and the twins shared looks before shrugging and turning back to Sora.

"You're ministry must be a pretty laid back bunch." Ron stated, causing Sora to look more confused. The twins nodded in unison.

Sora guessed that the ministry were the ones who upheld the law and addressed Ron. "Where I come from, magic isn't used, but we're not oblivious to it. And the places I've been don't have these ministries. Magic is a free thing, you either have it or you don't, it doesn't change who you are or what you're capable of. It's just useful to have around"

"Well said Sora." Mr Weasley came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "We don't need magic to survive, but it is a useful thing if you know how to use it."

Sora nodded and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, especially for Donald. I've been torched by him so many times I heal burns on instinct."

Mr Weasley gave him an amused look while the others laughed, Hermione just stared at him in concern. Sora felt at ease and in a long time happy to be with others. He had felt a little distant with people after what had happened in Neverland, he felt unsure of himself and wondered why Riku was siding with the darkness. He shuddered and banished that thought instantly. He couldn't think like that now, he wouldn't.

Harry had been watching the group from behind, close enough to hear, but far enough not to be noticed. He had to admit that Sora was a generally nice guy and seemed friendly enough, but Harry couldn't put ignore the fact that Sora seemed to be hiding something. He seemed almost too careful with his words and he had yet to see the boy draw his wand. It wasn't that he distrusted Sora, it was more like he was concerned. Sora seemed like he was fighting a battle within himself, and he was smiling just to hid the fact he was hurting. Harry had done it enough times to know exactly what it was like. He looked up again just in time to see Sora shudder, it was a small movement, but Harry caught it either way. He hoped the boy wasn't blaming himself for losing his friends.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Harry glanced up and instinctively reached for his hidden wand, he relaxed when he saw a stoutly women with ginger hair rush up to them, arms wide and face panicked. Mrs Weasley grabbed the two twins around their necks and pulled them into a huge. The sound of thumping followed by cries of protest told Harry that Fred and George had just clashed heads. They whined under their mother's embrace.

"Ow, mum. Geroff!" yelled George, feeling a pain from where he and Fred had hit heads.

"You could have died!" she wailed, frightening Hermione and Sora back. Harry kept his ground and was joined by them. "You could have died and the last thing I said to you was you didn't get enough OWLs!" She cried and hugged the boys harder, causing them to yell in protest as their air was cut off.

Sora despite the situation turned to Harry with a look of confusion. "Why would they need owls?"

Harry laughed hard, earning a look of disapproval from Hermione and a sheepish look from Sora. Hermione turned to Sora with a look of determination. "O. W. L's. Not the animal. It stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. It like an important magic exam." She added at the confused look on Sora's face.

Sora face showed understanding. "I get it. Like a test to see how much you learnt."

"Yes!" Hermione looked triumphant and Harry had to stifle another laugh. Ron's protesting voice could be heard as his mother now embraced him in her choking hold. Harry saw Sora watch with a saddened expression, a longing look in his eye. He saw Harry watching him and smiled, banishing the sad look.

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs Weasly said after hugging her daughter and Hermione. "I was so worried for you!" Harry felt a warmth seep through him as Mrs Weasley's arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close. He forgot his place and slipped into a daze, at least until Mrs Weasley let go of him. He saw Sora grinning at him and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Sora saw Mrs Weasley turn to him and a surprised sound escaped his throat as he too was embraced, more gently than the others. "You must be Sora, my husband has told me about you. You poor dear."

Sora saw Mr Weasley give him an apologetic look and he smiled. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, but I'm fine. A lot has happened over the last few weeks so waking up in a new place isn't a surprise."

He saw Mrs Weasley's eyes water and he was again embraced by the short woman, a lot harder this time. He was released after a few awkward minutes and he felt her hand brush his face, he froze in shock as the sadness hidden within rose through his throat. Mothers were such powerful beings.

"You all must be tired," she said, still looking at Sora. "Why don't you all head for bed and I'll whip up some snacks later. Sora, you can bunk in with Harry and Ron."

Sora saw Harry smile and Ron stifle a yawn, he grinned at the two of them and felt the events of the last few hours finally sink in. It must have been days since he last slept properly, due to the travelling and all that had happened. Sora had nightmares almost every time he fell asleep and hoped with all his heart he could finally rest in peace.

Following Ron and Harry up the stairs, he didn't even take notice in his surroundings nor how high they were climbing. They entered the room and saw two camp beds set up next to Ron's, Harry sat down on his and sighed in relief, finally able to relax. Ron followed his example and calmly gazed out of the window, seeing that the sun was finally rising above the horizon. Sora didn't say a word to the other two, he just looked at his bed with a warm look and collapsed on it, sleep overcoming him before his head hit the pillow.

Harry just stared at Sora's sleeping figure while Ron laughed quietly. "I've heard of falling asleep on your feet, but that just seemed too surreal," he laughed harder when Sora started to snore lightly, oblivious to his teasing.

Harry smiled and took his shoes off. "I don't think he's getting up any time soon." Ron laughed again, falling on his back as he tried to calm himself down. Harry looked back at Sora and saw nothing but peace in the boy's face, the bags under his eyes gave him a slightly haunted look, but he looked too peaceful for it to be disturbing. He just looked like a really tired kid.

Hearing Ron's snores fill the room, Harry slipped under his covers and stared at the ceiling, thinking hard over everything that had happened. His hand unconsciously rubbed the scar hidden on his forehead, tingling slightly from causes unknown. It hadn't hurt him since he saw Voldemort's mark in the sky, but it did disturb him that it was hurting more frequently. He felt his eyes flutter as sleep finally embraced him. It a problem for another day, he thought, allowing himself to succumb to a dreamless sleep.

The morning came and went as did the following afternoon. Soon, the sun was setting and the sweet smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking filled the Burrow with its overwhelming aroma. One by one, the others began to wake, grumbling and yawning as the long sleep put them in a state of dormancy. Harry was already downstairs helping himself to toast when Ron finally trudged down the stairs, puffy-eyed and pale.

He smiled brightly at his best friend. "Have a nice sleep?"

Ron glared at him. "Shove it," he ignored the death glares sent by his mother and dug into the sausage piled on the plate in front on him. Harry held back a chuckled as Ron's mouth quickly worked to devour four sausages for the price of one. Tired and grumpy, his friend was still an amazing eater. He looked up when the two twins, Fred and George, entered, followed by their older brother Charlie.

"Hey," the twins said in unison, too tired to say anything else. Charlie looked a little more lively, but still had that blank look in his eyes. Harry chugged down his drink and got up to make room for them, which they gratefully took before tucking in to some mashed potatoes. He was about to leave the room when Mrs Weasley gestured for him to come over. He slowly scooted around the crowded table and ducked into the kitchen, avoiding the flying pots that made their way to the sink.

"What is it Mrs Weasley?" he asked, feeling a little awkward as usual. Mrs Weasley smiled at him brightly.  
"I was just wondering if you could go and check up on Sora, he's been asleep for a long time," her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "He must be hungry."

Before Harry could comply, Ron's oldest brother, Bill, entered the kitchen with an amused look on his face. "If Sora's that boy in Ron's room," he said, holding back a hearty chuckle. "He's not getting up anytime soon."

Mrs Weasley frowned. "Why not?"

"I just tried waking him up a minute ago after Ron left. Didn't even stir."

Harry laughed. "Well he did practically fall asleep on his feet this morning. I'm surprised he managed to climb the stairs." Both he and Bill started laughing while Mrs Weasley left the room, muttering under her breath.

Bill stopped laughing and turned back to Harry. "So just who is Sora? I know you found him first, but where is he from?"

Harry frowned and shrugged. "Haven't a clue. He said he's from some island and that it was destroyed not long ago. He was travelling with some friends before they got separated and he that he just woke up at the campsite." More like woke up on top of me, but details...

Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess that explains why dad's been digging up Daily Prophets from our trash. But from what I know, there's been no report of any island sinking in years."

Harry chewed on his lip. "There hasn't been any muggle news about it either. Maybe he lived on a remote island?"

Bill laughed. "Like a cannibal?"

Harry laughed as well, he couldn't picture Sora as the type to eat his own when he got hungry. "I don't think that's physically possible." They both continued laughing until Mrs Weasley returned, Sora behind her. Harry smiled as Sora yawned and stretched, a smile still on his face.

"Evenin'" he replied to Harry's smile, sounding as lively as he looked. He sniffed as the sweet aroma of fresh sausages filled the room. "Yum!"

Mrs Weasley smiled at Sora's hungry expression. "Help yourself."

Without a second's hesitation, Sora ran towards the table and started piling his plate with sausages and mash." Harry watched in amusement as Sora began gulping it down faster than Ron ever could. You would have thought he hadn't eaten in the last few days.

"So, Sora?" Ron asked around a mouthful of mash. "What're you gonna do now?"

It was a question that had all wanted to ask, but weren't brave enough to ask it directly, that didn't know how Sora would react and they weren't sure they were obliged an answer.

Sora swallowed slowly, he could feel every eye staring at him, as sharp as lasers. He was very grateful to the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione, but he wasn't ready to give him his while life's story, nor was he allowed to divulge his secret unless circumstances permitted. Not once had he even seen signs of darkness plaguing this world, nor had he had any reason to reveal his true identity. He took a sip from his glass before looking back at Ron and shrugging. "To be honest," he begin, setting down his glass. "I don't know. I never really thought much over these things. I just did what I wanted and things worked out in the end."

"Worked out?" Hermione asked, leaning over slightly to address him better. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked at his plate, no longer hungry. "Ever since I lost my home and friends, I've been travelling around searching for them. But I was also given another task by some people I met and it sort of became my mission. Now that I think about it..." he flexed his right hand. "I've been doing nothing else."

Everyone shared a look of confusion as Sora's words had no meaning to them, but held their tongues as Sora's face betrayed signs of guilt and Harry knew he was blaming himself for something he couldn't control, something only he was capable of.

"Well," Mrs Weasley said, pouring Sora another glass of water. "If you don't have anywhere else to be I think I know of something you can do to pass the time until your friends find you." Sora looked up in surprise and saw everyone else at the table grinning at him, which forced a smile on his lips.

Mr Weasley looked up from his newspaper. "Tell me Sora, how old are you?"

Sora blinked. He had been asked a lot of things before, he was even called a kid at one point but never had anyone bothered for his actual age. He furrowed his brow before answering. "I'm fourteen, but why are you asking?"

"Cool!" Ron spluttering, spraying food everywhere. "Same as us." He gestured to himself, Harry and Hermione who smiled in delight and stood up.

"I hope you're in our house," she squeaked. Sora blinked and looked at Harry for answers who also seemed a little lost until Hermione looked at him in a meaningful way and he raised in eyebrows in surprise.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked in disbelief, when no one shook there heads he continued. "But... he's never gone to Hogwarts before."

Sora looked at Harry and the others in turn. "Hogwarts? What's that?"

"I'm sure Sora has had basic training in some other school before he left home," Mr Weasley answered completely ignoring Sora. "Right Sora?"

Sora looked even more confused. "Basic training in what?"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "In magic of course. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Sora blinked, seeing no sign that it was a joke. Sora bit his lower lip to refrain the smile that build up on his face, it wasn't long before he was laughing. "If by basic training of magic you mean the few minute session I had fighting moving furniture then yeah," he clutched his side in pain. "I guess you could say I know the basics."

Everyone just stared at him, wondering if he was serious. Hermione frowned and looked at Sora who was still laughing. "So you don't know the simple swish and flick charms or the basis of transfiguration or even how to concoct liquids from basic ingredients?"

Sora stopped laughing and gave Hermione a clueless look. "I honestly have no idea what you just said." Sora felt a little uncomfortable under the odd looks he was getting and was glad to answer one of the twins next question.

"So what magic do you know?" the one nearest to him asked, George he thought.

Sora flexed his fingers in response. "Well... you know... basic element casting." He held up his fingers. "Fire, blizzard," he began counting each finger off, "thunder, magnet, aero... oh and cure of course."

Ron looked at Sora incredulously. "What the heck are those spells?"

Sora rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well they're kind of self-explanatory. 'Fire' creates flames that you throw long distance. 'Blizzard' can create ice sheets, also long distance. 'Thunder' strikes with lightning from above. 'Magnet' lures whatever's near it and traps them in a gravity field while 'aero' is a defensive spell that sheilds from attacks as well as offends the attacker after you. 'Cure' is just the simple healing spell that I use if I'm low on items." He looked up to see everyone staring at like he had two heads. "Err... is something wrong?"

Mr Weasley shook his head, the first to recover. "No, it's just your type of magic is unfamiliar to us." He turned to his wife who looked back at him. "This could present a bit of a problem."

Mrs Weasley bit her lip. "I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to sort this out, foreign magic is unnatural, but not unheard of. Even if it meant doing extra classes, I'm sure things will work out."

Sora had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like the end result of this conversation. He already felt he had gave away more than he should have and he hadn't even mentioned the Heartless or the Keyblade yet, not that he ever should, but... He went to war with himself and missed Mr Weasley's next question, he shook his head and grinned apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Mr Weasley chuckled. "I said if I could see your wand, it'll help us while we send your application."

Sora blinked, wondering if wand meant those long stick things Merlin used. "Um... I don't have a wand."

The silence that followed was very uncomfortable, Sora immediately knew this was something he shouldn't have revealed. He quickly turned his attention to the floor, trying to think of a solution.

"I didn't know I needed one to perform magic... I mean I know of people who do, but I was never told it was a requirement. And the Ke-" he froze, mentally kicking himself for the slip up. The others were still staring at him, catching the last word he said.

"Key? What key?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry's glares that screamed at him to shut up. Harry could see Sora was at war with himself and apparently so did Mr Weasley as he had approached the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I suspected the moment you mentioned those spells this was foreign magic. I understand if it's not something you can talk about so openly." He smiled as Sora visibly relaxed. "We won't pry for details and we'll let Professor Dumbledore sort things out. In the mean time, we'll send you to the school and hopefully you'll pick up on our magic as quickly as you said you picked up your own."

Sora looked rapidly at Mr Weasley's words, hoping what he heard wasn't true. "Did you say school?" he asked with slight dread, feelings of discomfort returning.

Mrs Weasley was the one to answer. "Yes, I've already sent a letter to the school and they said they'd be glad to accept you as a transfer student," she beamed, oblivious to Sora's shocked face.

Of all the times to return to school, it had to be now. Sora thought bitterly, thinking of all the unfinished and all the people counting on him. He could see Harry and Ron smirking at him and Hermione in glee. Sora resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at them and instead narrowed his eyes. While the adults chatted about the arrangements, Sora slipped out of the back door and was quickly followed by the trio.

"This is going to be great," Hermione squeeled, walking next to an obviously annoyed Sora, Harry and Ron behind her. "I'm really interested to see what type of magic you already know and what type of wand you'll get, though it is unusual you don't already have one. I know when you're little some kids can manipulate their magic on will alone, but only when a wizard loses control of their emotions do they perform wandless magic and it is usually very unstable as well. Did you know-"

"Give it a rest Hermione!" Ron interrupted, stepping in between Sora and Hermione. "Can't you see the guy needs some space?"

Hermione gave Ron a look of annoyance, but held her tongue. Sora gave Ron a grateful nod and went back to brooding in silence. After everything that had happened, not once had school even crossed his mind, sure he knew his school break was over, but that doesn't mean school would ever cross his mind. It wasn't like school was in session anyway, his whole world had fallen to darkness before the break had a chance to begin. Sora closed his eyes and remembered all the times he and Riku were told off by the teachers, or when he and Tidus would play Blitzball against Wakka during lunch and how Kairi always sat next to him in class, cheering him up and making the day almost bearable, could he actually go to school without his friend's support?

"Hellooo? Earth to Sora." Ron tapped Sora on the back of the head. "I know I said to give you space but I didn't mean you could space out."

Sora grinned, feeling the forced pressure behind it. "Sorry, I'm just debating whether to go or not. To Hogwarts I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you should go, it's not everyday you get to learn new magic skills."

Sora resisted the urge to say he could do when he returned to Merlin, but Hermione seemed all to convinced that him arguing would only worsen the situation. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"No one's going to force you to go," he gave Hermione a forceful look when she opened her mouth to argue. "I know it won't be easy for you to just pack your bags and head off to school with both your home and your friends gone, but it might do you some good." He took a step back while Sora contemplated the offer, his brow furrowed in thought. After a few awkward minutes, Sora's face lit up in a smile and he turned to the trio.

"Why not?" he laughed, placing both hands behind his head. "It's not like I can actually go anywhere else right?"

Harry laughed while Ron patted the boy on the back. "Good for you Sora." Hermione smiled happily and started to babble about some of Hogwarts history to Sora who, to both Harry and Ron's surprise, seemed honestly interested. The four of them returned to the Burrow where Sora gladly accepted the offer to go and accepted the warm hug from Mrs Weasley and the thumbs up from the twins. Everyone seemed to be in too good a mood to discuss the events that had happened the night before, and Sora was finally able to get the Heartless out of his mind.

* * *

**Narukyuubimode:** **Phew, glad that's over. I really do apologise for the wait.**

**Sora: Can't believe you made me agree to this. *pout mode***

**Harry: I can't believe you even thought about it.**

******Narukyuubimode:** You'll be great! *pats Sora on back*

**Sora: *sarcastic* yay.**

**Harry: Please don't forget to review!**

******Narukyuubimode:** We await your comments.


	4. First Doorknobs, Now Hats

**Narukyuubimode: Thanks for waiting, here's the latest chapter!**

**Sora: Hope you enjoy it! I know I'm glad it's over.**

**Harry: You haven't even gone to class yet.**

**Sora: Don't remind me.**

******Narukyuubimode:** Are you guys planning on doing the disclaimer?

**Sora: Oops, ****Narukyuubimode does not own anything!**

**********Narukyuubimode:** Damn right I don't! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - First Doorknobs, Now Hats

"Maybe taking a Muggle taxi wasn't such a good idea," Ron moaned, following the others as they, like him, were nursing fresh claw marks. Sora looked back at the taxi driver who was glaring at the four of them, his trousers torn to shreds.

"Who's bright idea was it t put fireworks in a suitcase anyway?" Sora asked, remembering the hectic moment when the very large bang came from the suitcase pile in the trunk. Hermione's squashed face, ginger cat had gone mental and scratched up a storm on the four surprised teens. The taxi driver seemed very eager for them to leave the car after all that, he practically threw them out.

"I think Fred and George thought it be easier to sneak them past mum if they were in your suitcase, Sora." Harry was rubbing a particularly nasty scratch on his cheeks from where Crookshanks literally attached to his face. It was Sora who had rescued him by holding the manic cat in his arms, ignoring the protests from the others.

"You really should have let me take him," Hermione scolded, carrying the cat carrier in her left hand. "He is my pet."

Sora just waved her off, a smile lighting his face. "I've been scratched by worse things than a scared cat." He rubbed his bare arms, which were pretty much covered in blood and cuts. Harry knew Mrs Weasley was going to have a fit when she saw him, but Sora seemed to rub the injuries off like they happened all the time. Maybe growing up on a remote island had its benefits.

Sora thrusted his hands behind his head and allowed his gaze to wander around the station. King's Cross was a lot bigger than he had expected; hundred of people were rushing towards the many trains departing and hundreds more left the ones arriving. He looked at the platforms.

"Which one's ours again?" he asked, looking for the Hogwarts Express. Harry smiled as he remembered doing the same thing three years before.

"Platform nine and a three quarters," Ron said, heading off towards platforms nine and ten. Sora followed, but stopped one he saw only nine and ten. Before Harry could smile and tell Sora what he had to do, the strange boy walked straight up to the wall between platforms nine and ten and pushed against it, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Apparently satisfied with what he felt, he disappeared through the wall alongside his trolley, leaving the trio to stare after him in amazement.

"Did any of you tell him about the platform?" Harry asked weakly, not sure what just happened. He saw the two off them shake their heads and he too shook his head, but in amazement. "He's one odd kid."

"You got that right," Ron nodded, running up to the magical wall with his trolley, disappearing a second later. Hermione gave Harry a smile and followed, Harry following her shadow.

Sora was waiting for them at the other side, staring at the scarlet train and the heaps of smoke that poured out of it. "So this is the train?" he mused, Harry heard him and saw he looked a little uncomfortable.

"You have been on a train before, right?" Ron and Hermione heard him and stared at Sora as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"There was never any need to have them on our island. Boats and our feet was all the transportation we needed. Our home wasn't so big."

Harry just shook his head and saw the rest of the Weasley family waving at them hurrily. He grabbed his trolley and pushed it to were they stood and Mrs Weasley immediately spotted the many cuts and scrapes.

"What happened to you four," she chided, holding Sora's arm up as he was the worst. "You look like you've been mauled.

Sora ran a hand through his spiked hair. "It's nothing, something from my trunk scared Crookshanks and he went a bit manic." He laughed and saw the twins share a guilty looks between them before mouthing sorry. Sora laughed and gently pulled his arm from Mrs Weasley grasp despite her obvious protests. "So I guess this it where we board."

Harry looked up and saw the twins lugging their trucks into the nearest cart, it took two of them just to lift one. Harry looked down at Sora's trunk which was going to be as heavy as Harry's. Sora happily waved goodbye to Mrs Weasley and pulled his trunk over to the cart where the twins had disappeared. Harry was about to warn Sora about the weight as were Ron and Hermione, but froze in their tracks.

Sora had placed both hands on either side of the trunk and miraculously began lifting it off the ground, the strain was obvious on his face, but he carried on lifting until he practically threw it into the cart. He wiped his forehead and clambered in after it, jumping the three steps upwards. The trio just stared as he disappeared inside.

"Did he just seriously do that?" Ron asked, mouth agape. Harry shook his head and pulled his own trunk towards the train. Seeing Sora's head poking back out of the cart, ready to lend a hand. With him, the trunk seemed almost light. When all three trunks were safely on board, they found a nearby empty compartment and waved at Mrs Weasley as the train began to move forwards. When they sped up and rounded a corner, Sora slumped against the cushioned seat and closed his eyes, sighing contently. He saw Hermione grab a book from her trunk and Harry and Ron strike up a conversation about the World Cup. Sora smiled at his new friends and felt sleep overtake him before the others had time to notice.

Waking up again was not what Sora had in mind. He would have gladly carried on sleeping if not for the sudden poke on the forehead. Sora batted the hand away and groaned irritably. "Give me a break, Kairi."

He heard a boy laugh and he opened his eye to see Ron bending down in front of him, his finger poised for another poke.

"Sorry mate," Ron smirked. "I ain't your girlfriend."

Sora felt his face heat up and Harry laughed in amusement, hurrying into his robes. Sora saw the other two dressed and groaned again, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Unless you want to go back to London Sora, I'd suggest you put on your robes." Hermione was still reading her book, dressed in her Gryffindor robes.

Sora grumbled something intelligible and pulled his uniform from his trunk. After a few minutes, he was uncomfortably standing in the middle of the compartment, cursing whoever came up with the idea of school uniforms. Just as he was putting on his robe, the train screeched to a halt and the corridors in the carts began to fill up with students hurrying to get off the train. Harry pulled Sora into the crowded mass and were soon pushed outside into the cool air. Sora looked around and gaped up at the humongous castle in the distance, lit up by torches giving it an eery glow. It would have been creepy if it hadn't looked so magnificient at the same time. The sky gave a thundering rumble and water fell from the sky, light and cool. Sora glanced up at the sky, a hint of fear in his eyes as thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind howled louder.

"Sora?" Harry placed a hand on the teen's shoulders, he seemed frozen in place.

"First years! This way!" the booming voice caused Harry and Sora to look up, Harry smiled and waved as a shadow loomed over them. Sora's eyes bulged as he was faced by a man over twice his height.

"'Ello, Harry," the giant gave him a crinkly smile which Harry returned. Sora kept gaping at the man until he turned to him. "And who's this?"

Sora looked down, realising he was staring. "I'm Sora,"

The man laughed. "You must be that new kid Professor Dumbledore mentioned. The transfer student, right?"

Sora smiled as Ron and Hermione came running up behind them. "Hey Hagrid!" they both yelled over the roar of the students.

"Hello there Ron, Hermione," Hagrid replied, happy to see them.

Hermione turned to Sora. "Guess we'll see you soon."

Sora blinked. "What?"

"You'll be with the first years right, you need to be sorted," she turned as if to leave. Sora made a displeased sound which was covered by Hagrid's booming laughter.

"Actually Hermione, Sora's 'posed ta go up to the castle with everyone else."

Hermione looked back, a surprised look on her face, Harry and Ron also looked equally confused. "But," she began.

Hagrid waved her off. "Headmaster's choice. Now run along, the lot of yer." He turned back to the quaking first years. "Alright, first years, follow me!"

Sora felt a little relieved that he got to stay with the trio, truth be told, he was nervous, almost boarding slight fear. He followed them in silence, mind wandering away from the presence, thinking back to how he actually got here. He remembered the Heartless' strange attack; how he was trapped in the control room and how the ship automatically transported him here. He wondered how the others were, if they managed to get away safely, they might even be on this world.

"Sora?"

Sora shook himself out of his daze, nearly falling backwards when he saw what was in front of him. The strange creature blinked at him without emotion, it looked almost like a skeleton draped in a harsh black leather with wings that spanned out fairly wide. It's eyes were a coal black like the rest of its body, it hoofed the ground impatiently and shook its head, thin spine-like tail whipping back and forth.

"Sora? What are you staring at?" Hermione voice reached him again, she was giving him a concerning look from the carriage behind the strange creature. Harry and Ron were already seated inside and were both looking at him oddly. Sora rubbed his hair and jumped in after Hermione, feeling the creature's tail brush him as he passed, he shuddered involentarily.

The rain began to come down harder, darkness obscuring it. Hermione kept looking at Sora in concern despite his protests that he was fine. It was then Hermione noticed that Sora no longer had scratches all over him, she opened her mouth to ask, but the carriage halted and Sora left through the opening door, hurrying to avoid the worst of the rain. She looked over at Harry, seeing him watch the boy disappear into the castle's front door, he also noticed the missing injuries.

Sora's hastiness to enter the warm entrance hall caused him to slip on the wet marble and go skidding a couple of feet. He thanked his luck as he was able to regain balance and avoid barreling into a group of third year girls who also seemed to be having trouble keeping balance. They giggled as Sora skidded to a halt in front of them which caused him to blush and give them a cheerful smile. He turned around and saw the trio enter after him, looking about as wet as he felt. He waved them over, Ron was grumbling under his breath.

"What's the matter?"

Ron looked at him and pointed upwards. Sora looked up curiously and instantly regretted it; a huge water balloon fell from the ceiling and bounced off his head, bursting and soaking him even more. Hermione shrieked in annoyance as both she and Harry were also hit with the ice cold water. Sora spat out a mouthful of water and looked at Harry in confusion.

"What was that?"

Before Harry could answer, a shout rang through the hall, causing the four to jump in shock.

"PEEVES!" yelled a tall, robed woman with black hair tied up in a bun. She practically marched across the water drenched hall only to slip and skid towards them. To keep herself balanced, she grabbed the nearest thing, which unfortunately happened to be Hermione's neck. They both would have gone done if Sora hadn't grabbed Hermione by the arm as she was dragged down by the neck. The woman straightened up and glared at the ceiling.

"Sorry Granger," she said to a shocked Hermione, who was massaging her sore throat.

"Don't worry, Professor," she mumbled hoarsely, nodding a thank you to Sora who still had a hold of her hand. He released her and smiled sheepishly which caught the Professor's attention.

"I take it you're that new transfer student?" she asked him with a stiff voice, surveying him lightly.

Sora stiffened, he always had been nervous around teachers. "Yes ma'am!" he straightened himself up without meaning to which earned him a small smile.

"You are to stay with me," she turned to the trio. "You three go straight into the hall."

"Bye Sora," Harry smiled, turning to the Great Hall.

"Good luck mate," Ron slapped him on the back lightly, following Harry quickly.

Hermione smiled and waved. "We've got our finger's crossed that you'll be in our house."

Sora nodded, watching the three disappear. He turned to the Professor and saw she was watching him intently, he lowered his gaze and felt that tingling fear returning. He never did well under a teacher's surveillance.

The woman's eyes softened. "There's no need to be worried..." she paused. Sora looked up in confusion at her sudden hesitation. "What is your last name?" she asked abruptly, causing Sora to look even more confused.

"Hikari, I'm Sora... Hikari." his mumble was barely audible, but the Professor heard him.

"Well Mr Hikari, I need you to follow me. The sorting is about to begin." She turned and briskly headed off to a chamber at the side of the hall. Sora followed and had to applaud the woman's brisk pace, he was practically jogging to keep up. They both stopped just outside of the hall to where a group of frightened first years were waiting, whispering to their neighbours. They silenced once they caught sight of the Professor and a few gave Sora a questioning look as he was obviously a few years older than them. A boy drapped in a heavy furred coat came up to him eagerly. Sora would have thought the boy had taken a dive in a swimming pool, the way his clothes were soaked. Sora smiled at the eager boy.

"Hi," the boy jumped cheerfully. "I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey."

Sora laughed, but before he could reply the Professor cleared her throat. "It is time for your sorting. Find a pair and follow me in an orderly fashion. You too Hikari," she added to Sora who smiled again.

"Oo, oo, oo, can I be your partner!" the younger boy asked in excitement, practically bouncing next to Sora.

Sora laughed again and nodded. "Sure, I'm Sora by the way. " He held out his hand which Dennis took in enthusiasm.

"Cooool name," he squeaked, jogging to keep up as they set off. "It sounds foreign, are you foreign? If your foreign, why come to Hogwarts? Where'd you live before? Why are you being sorted? Were you put in the wrong house? Or are you just tall for your age?"

Sora smiled at the boy's wide, questioning eyes. He was starting to like this boy. "I'm actually fourteen, but this is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm just a transfer student."

Dennis smile, if possible, got bigger. "That... is so _cool_!"

Sora nodded, following the endless line of first years. They came to the Great Hall's doors which opened at their approach. Sora's first impression left him speechless, and much like the other students, he could only stare in awe.

"_Cooool_!" Dennis breathed by his side, staring up at the ceiling which portrayed the night's sky, thunder and all. Sora looked ahead, counting the five long tables filled with people, the first four only students. Sora saw Harry and the others and waved nervously, suddenly realising that he was at least a head taller than the first years. Whispers circled on either side of the hall, eyes following his every movement.

The Professor leading them came to a halt at the farthest end of the hall, gesturing that the students did too.

"Now when I call out your name," her voice echoed across the silent hall. "You will sit here," she pointed at the stool which miraculously appeared. "I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be assigned to your new house."

Just as she was calling out the first name Sora felt Dennis pull on the sleeve of his robes. "My brother told me about this," he said excitedly. "The hat places you in a house depending on what type of person you are."

Sora blinked, looking up at the beaten old hat that was assessing a young girl. Applause erupted from the farthest table as 'Hufflepuff' was called. "How can it do that?"

"It's magic," Dennis said simply. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, that's where my brother is. _And _so is Harry Potter!" the boy squeaked with excitement.

Sora looked back at Dennis. "Harry? You know Harry?"

Dennis looked, if possible, even more excited. "Yeah, everybody knows who he is. My brother was actually saved by Harry over a year ago. He's the most famous person in this school!"

Sora blinked in surprise, he never knew Harry was seen as a celebrity in others eyes, he just seemed so normal it didn't even cross his mind. He turned to see Harry watching the sorting with a neutral expression, whispering when Ron asked him something.

"Creevey, Dennis!" the Professor called. Dennis jumped and ran up to her in pure excitement, nearly tripping on the coat draped around him. Sora smiled and watched as the hat was placed upon his small head, covering his eyes.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, causing Sora to jump. He had thought it was one of the teachers shouting the houses. Dennis leapt from the stool and rushed to the happily applauding Gryffindors, sitting down next to what must have been his older brother. Sora saw the eldest point down the table towards Harry who quickly lowered his head and struck up a conversation with one of the twins who sat opposite.

By the time Sora looked back to the front, he was shocked to see he was the last one standing there. The hat called 'Slytherin' for a young boy who raced to the table next to Gryffindor, meaning Sora was obviously next.

"Fourth year transfer student," the Professor called. "Hikari, Sora." Mumbled erupted throughout the hall as Sora blushed and slowly walked up to the stool. He took a seat and felt the hat being placed on his resistive hair, bouncing under the weight. Sora nearly jumped in shock as a voice rang in his ears.

"Hmmm," the voice wandered, prodding his mind gently. "Interesting indeed... never came across a mind quite like yours... lets see." The hat paused, leaving Sora to fidget nervously. "I see you hold strong courage within you as well as certain wisdom that few people in this world hold. I see why the Headmaster was curious about you..." Sora blinked.

"The Headmaster?" he mumbled quietly, so's not to draw attention to the watching crowd.

"Yes... you hold a rare power. One that helped you learn magic in the first place... Yes, it is obvious where you belong... GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was yelled out to the hall, causing cheers to erupt from the Gryffindor table. Sora felt himself deflate and happily bounced off to the yelling table, he quickly sat down to next to Harry who had saved him a seat. He was congratulated by almost everyone within his reach, shaking his head and welcoming him with open arms. Sora glanced back at the table holding the teachers and saw an aged man with half-moon spectacles gazing at him with a knowing smile. Sora unconsciously grinned back, his mind racing ahead of him. He was glad it was finally over even though it had just begun.

* * *

**Narukyuubimode:** **Phew, four down.**

**Sora: Only a dozen more to go *smiles***

******Narukyuubimode:** Don't remind me.

**Harry: Sora? What did happen to your injuries?**

**Sora: *scratches face* I healed them.**

**Harry: I meant 'how'.**

******Narukyuubimode:** Don't forget to review! I await your opinions!


	5. Not From This World

**Narukyuubimode: Woohoo! Another Chapter!**

**Sora: Took you long enough.**

******Narukyuubimode: I suffer writer's block. T_T**

******Harry: You make it sound like a disease.**

**********Narukyuubimode**: With the amount of writers who suffer from it, it should be.

******Sora: ****Narukyuubimode** does not own anything!

******Harry: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Not From This World

"Are you going to eat that?"

Sora laughed and tipped the remainder of his chocolate gateaux onto Ron's plate where he devoured it in seconds. Sora looked over at Harry who shook his head and continued eating his treacle tart. Some of these deserts were foreign to Sora and he had made it his mission to try at least every one of them. He happily dug into a bowl of ice cream and listened to the conversation around him. Ron and Hermione were arguing over something ridiculous while Harry sat with his head down so's not to draw attention. The twins were discussing their latest uptake on sweets that make your tongue grow. Sora made a mental note not to take sweets from the twins... ever.

The rest of the conversations were either about the World Cup or the events that followed, Sora noticed that Harry was often looked at during the conversations and he heard his name whispered a few times. It made Sora wonder exactly who was Harry and why did everyone see him as a celebrity?

A chime from the staff table silenced the hall and Sora looked up from his bowl. The man, who Harry said was the Headmaster - Professor Dumbledore - had left his seat and was sweeping the hall with his calm gaze.

"Now that we have eaten our fill," Sora snickered and glanced at Ron who was still eating. "I have an announcement. Hogwarts, this year, will play host to the legendary Triwizard Tournement."

"NO WAY!" the Weasley twins shouted, causing the Headmaster to laugh as students conversed amongst themselves.

"Yes way," Dumbledore laughed again. "For those who don't know, the Triwizard Tournement is an international competition where the three magical schools - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs compete for the title champion. Each school has one representative and they face the three daunting tasks set before them."

Sora felt the excitement in the air raise, students were declaring that they would be the champions and how they would do so. Sora saw Harry shrug and mutter something about he had done enough tasks to last him a lifetime.

"However," the Headmaster continued, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "For the safety of the students, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule-"

Before the Headmaster could continue, the enchanted ceiling above them shot a flash of lightning down at the floor causing panic to erupt from the students and the teachers to stand in action. Sora had just enough time to look up when a familiar shadow-like creature with yellow eyes and antennae jumped from the ceiling and land on top of him, claws poised to strike. He yelled out in shock has he was forced to the ground, his head banging against the stone floor. Just has the shadow struck his arm, claws cutting through both his robes and his skin; a bright red light shot through the hall and hit the shadow squarely in the chest, forcing it off Sora who could only lie there dazed, his head pounding from contact with the floor.

Despite the pounding pain in his head, he heard Ron whisper in the now silent hall.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody."

Sora hissed in pain as Harry grabbed his injured arm while helping him to his feet. The Heartless' surprise attack had left him shaken and the cut on his right arm was bleeding freely. His fighting arm.

"What the heck was that?" Harry asked, giving Sora a apologising look when he winced again.

Sora heard running feet and saw the Professor who had sorted him earlier, her face tense with worry. She rushed to his side and took a long look at Sora's injury which now seemed to be leaking black wisps of smoke: darkness.

"Looks like darkness," a rough voice spoke from behind them. Sora looked up and immediately back-stepped. The man's features were grotesque at best; a chunk of his nose was missing, scars ran across his face giving it a slashed appearance, and his right eye... it wasn't there. Instead, there was a patch over it which held a artificial one with an electric blue iris which whirled at a 360 degree angle.

"What was that creature Alastor?" she asked the man, gripping Sora's injured arm tightly.

Alastor just shook his head. "Don't know, I've never seen it before."

Sora bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He knew the creature that had attacked him was a Heartless, the weakest type to be exact, but still frightingly dangerous.

"I think this boy deserves the Hospital Wing, don't you agree Professor McGonagall?" the man looked at her, his fake eye staring at Sora and Harry in turn. "I don't think that cut will heal without a little aid."

Before Professor McGonagall could nod and whisk Sora away, the Headmaster appeared behind them and smiled down at nervous Sora. "I don't that is necessary Alastor."

Professor McGonagall gave him an outraged look. "But Headmaster, he needs immediate treatment, that wound looks pois-"

"I know it looks bad, but there's a simple concoction that rids of this, right Sora?" he gazed happily at Sora with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sora looked up in surprise. The concoction he was talking about was actually hidden deep within robes for emergencies; a simple, yet highly effective potion. He nodded at the Headmaster who gestured that he followed him. "I shall take this boy to my quarters, can you finish informing the students, Professor?" he gave McGonagall an amused look which she stiffened at before nodding and heading back to the staff table.

"Come along Sora," the Headmaster smiled cheerfully. "I have been meaning to speak with you." He pulled Sora along, ignoring the questioning glances from the students and worried teachers. Harry looked as if he wanted to follow but Sora smiled and gestured that he should remain. The cut wasn't as bad as it looked and was mild compared to what could have happened, Sora was just glad the Heartless had targeted him instead of the others. He just felt a bit embarrassed that he had been jumped so easily.

"Take a seat," the Headmaster gestured to a seat opposite his own with only a desk separating them. Sora was still bleeding freely, but the worse of the pain had subsided. He sat and looked at Dumbledore's expectant gaze. It was a while before he realised the Headmaster was waiting for him to heal his arm.

"Oh," he laughed nervously and dug into his robes, pulling out a bottle filled with a bluish green liquid. He uncapped it and downed the thick liquid, licking his lips at the sweet taste. The effect was immediate; the potion traveled through his body, a greenish light wisped out of the cut on his arm and the skin mended itself, leaving only dry blood in its wake. His head stopped pounding as well and felt the forming bruise evaporate like it never had existed. He felt almost ten times better and felt the need to jump into battle, which was difficult to control as he sat on the chair. Dumbledore smiled.

"No matter how many times I see it, Potions really are magnificent."

Sora grinned and rubbed his head with his hand, feeling like a little kid who was just praised.

"So," the Headmaster looked at him expectantly. "You are the newest Keyblade Wielder?"

Sora frowned instantly and felt his right hand flex naturally, feeling something that was not there. He nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

Dumbledore mearly laughed again. "There is no need to feel restricted. I am aware of the existence of other worlds and there current state regarding the Heartless."

Sora relaxed, knowing he could speak a little more freely. He laughed. "I don't know why, but I'm not surprised. You remind me of someone I know so I guessed you might have known of the worlds."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I presume this person you speak of is... Merlin?"

Sora looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I also believe he was the one who developed your magic after you inherited the Keyblade's power when your world was destroyed by the Heartless," he laughed at Sora's amazed expression. "I was visited by King Mickey not long ago, he was the one who warned me of the Heartless invasion."

"The King? We've been looking for him... well my friends have, but they aren't here so..." he shrugged.

"Yes, he told me all about you. I was surprised when I heard you had appeared at the World Cup alone, but I'm sure your friends are somewhere, looking for you." He suddenly looked serious. "Now, I must insist that you refrain from using your Keyblade except in the most dire circumstances and only as a last resort. I know that this attack will not be the last of the Heartless, but I know they are attracted to you, namely your Keyblade. So it would be best if you kept it hidden."

Sora nodded, already aware of the restrictions.

"Also, I ask you not to use your type of magic unless as a last resort. When we finally acquire you a wand you may channel your energy through it like with your Keyblade, but you must not show your ability to use magic without a wand." When Sora nodded again, the Headmaster smiled. "Excellent, now you must get some rest. You do have classes tomorrow. Professor McGonagall will accompany you to the common room." He gently nodded his head in the direction of the doorway, telling Sora this conversation was at its end. He bowed in respect and slowly made his way to the door. He paused at the handle.

"Professor, how come people see Harry as someone famous? Did something happen?"

The headmaster's eyes gleamed sadly. "Unfortunately there was an incident when he was young. He lost everything dear to him in a single night."

Sora's eyes widened. '_That sounds familiar'_ he frowned.

"I won't go into details, but I'm sure Harry will inform you of his past in time. As your not from this world, your the first who's seen him as just Harry and I'm sure he's noticed."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad. Goodnight, sir." He bowed out of courtesy and rushed down the winding steps to where Professor McGonagall was waiting in patience. She jerked her head to tell him to follow and set off down the darkened corridor. Sora had to quicken his pace to keep up with her.

"I wonder..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

******Sora: Where did that Heartless come from?**

**********Narukyuubimode**: *shrugs* Thought I'd bring one in.

******Sora: *glares* Potions don't grow on trees you know.**

**********Narukyuubimode**: I'll buy you another one. It's only your second potion.

******Harry: Where are you going!**

**********Narukyuubimode**: I'm gonna go see the Moogles. Bye!

******...**

******Sora: She left.**

******Harry: Sighs. *Turns to the readers* Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We await your reviews so don't hesitate.**

******Sora: Harry.**

******Harry: Yeah?**

******Sora: ... She forgot the munny.**


End file.
